


Adopted

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Epistolary, Gen, High School, M/M, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-02
Updated: 2004-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random schoolgirls observe their new substitute teachers. (Set during Kyoto arc.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adopted

**I want T-san's hair! It's so pretty!**   
_Your parents would make you dye it black again. Have you seen T-sensei yet?_   
**Math teachers shouldn't look that good.**   
_T-sensei and T-san don't look like brothers..._   
**What did you hear?**   
_Maybe T-san wasn't born T-san?_   
**?????**   
_T-san is T-sensei's 'wife'???_   
**Oh! Think they do 'this' and 'that'?**   
_And 'THAT'! All night long._   
**T-san would look good in pigtails.**   
_Or a collar. T-sensei does like his pointer..._

\---

Watari crumpled the confiscated note into a lab coat pocket as he watched the girl return to her desk. He'd read it after he finished his class.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164792) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls)




End file.
